


A Damaged But Functioning Family In the Making

by LadyPaige



Series: Dexter's Deepest Desires [5]
Category: Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: LaGuerta is not dead, M/M, Minor Character Death, Quite a few deaths, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/pseuds/LadyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe it makes sense. We're all a little messed up but together... We're normal. A family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> No (real) idea where this is going or for how long but I hope you all like it. Hopefully it might inspire a few of you to write about this couple because COME ON they need it. 
> 
> Note that season 7 ended without LaGuerta getting killed.

Dexter knitted his brows in concern as he placed his little of blood slide memories on the coffee table. Isaak had seen him kill, seen the bliss on his face. The man had almost caught him doing this twice and in this moment, as Dexter had the urge to touch them again, he decided that he did not want to hide it anymore.

Dexter sat down on the sofa and waited as Isaak said goodnight to Harrison. His son tended to like talking to Isaak before he slept. Jamie said it could be because he was worried about Isaak leaving. So Dex let them have their little chats before bed, it seemed to send his son straight to sleep.

Isaak opened the door, walking backwards out of it as he said, "Goodnight kid."

"Night Zack." A little voice said. The blonde child had started calling Isaak Zack last week and the man had yet to get tired of it.

A smiled pulled at Dexter's lips, "Night Harrison." he called.

"Night daddy." Harrison called back.

Isaak smiled as he shut the door softly, he turned to Dexter, the smile still across his lips but when he spotted the box he blinked and pouted his lips in interest. "What are you doing?"

Dexter looked down to the box and pick it up, "I like to look at it sometimes." he said, "Remember the moment I..."

Isaak hummed, walking over and taking a seat by serial killer. "Would you like to show me?"

Malachite green orbs met steel.

Isaak smiled. He moved back to rest against the armrest, placing a pillow behind his back for comfort. He lifted his leg to lie on the sofa and held out a arm, inviting the younger man in.

Dexter swag his legs onto the sofa and shimmied his back up to Isaak's chest, box held in his protective grip. He just sat there for a second before opening the box.

The younger killer ran his index finger down the slides, his body feeling less tense with each clink of glass, he stiffen a little when Isaak lay his hand on his belly but his eyes fell shut, body relaxing as he felt warm lips on the cool skin of his neck.

"These were collected from all the people you've killed?" he asked against Dexter's skin.

"My first box is in evidence." he said, quickly realising he had not told Isaak about that, he added, "This guy was after me, he got hold of it and Miami Metro thought he was the killer and then he was killed by another before he could tell anyone."

"Oh." Was all Isaak said, feeling that his lover did not want to talk anymore about the matter, "How many were in that box?"

"Forty-eight."

"Wow. There looks to be about forty in here."

"Forty-three."

Isaak smirked and rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder, "Impressive." he said, "So, did you have a serial killer name?"

"The Bay Harbor Butcher." Dexter said, sounding unimpressed.

"Not happy about that I see." Isaak commented, "You'll have to tell me what happened sometime."

"Okay." Dexter said, eyeing the jiggling slides as he ran his finger down them again.

"Is his in there?" Isaak asked, "Viktor?"

Dexter's lips pressed together, his brow low. He forgot about him. "I did not collect from all of them."

Isaak turned his head to glance at the look on Dexter's face, he raised a brow, "You're not jealous of a dead man, are you?

"You said he made your life worth living." Dexter said, voice low but not moving away from the older man.

"As a gay man in Kiev."

Dexter shut and placed the box on the table, he then turned and kissed the other man, deepening the kiss as the Ukrainian pulled his body closer.

Isaak took hold of Dexter's cheeks and pushed him away. Dexter blinked in surprise and just as he started to frown, Isaak kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and his lips.

"Believe it or not," Isaak said, running the tip of his nose along the man's jaw. "You." he kissed the recently shaven skin, "Harrison." he pulled back to look into the man's green eyes, "Even Astor and Cody. Are my life now."

Dexter looked into the warm eyes and honestly did not know what to say. He was never good at this sort of thing. What was too little? I like you too. Too much? Okay, he could not think of anything near enough, let alone too much... He blinked. He had to say something, before Isaak got impatient and upset, like everyone Dexter had ever cared for in his life.

Isaak slipped an arm around Dexter's waist and kissed his forehead again, before sitting his chin on top Dexter's head.

That was it? Dexter opened his mouth before shutting it again. He had to ask. "That's it?"

"That's it." Isaak confirmed, as he place his spare hand at the back of Dexter's head, running his fingers through the slightly curly hair.

"Okay." Dexter said. He waited for a few seconds but nothing changed, so he shrugged his shoulders and kissed Isaak's collar-bone.

Isaak chuckled. He moved down and met the man in a kiss. This kiss was softer than the other but quickly became more passionate, tongues met and danced together. Isaak shifted his body further up the sofa, Dexter took the hint and moved down under him. Isaak gave the killer a peck to the lips before moving to his neck.

Dexter moved his neck back. He really liked when Isaak did this. Isaak pampered the area over his jugular then he bit down. Dexter gasped which turned into a moan as Isaak slipped his thigh between his legs, pressing against the hardening bulge.

Dexter could not help the shiver that ran up his spine as Isaak dragged his teeth across his neck, his hand tugging the younger man's hair, exposing more of his neck and his thigh thrust and grinded against Dexter's weak spot, which with each thrust the serial killer pushed down to meet eagerly. Just the right mix of light pain and teasing pleasure which had Dexter's sock covered toes curling, his hands gripping the back of the Ukrainian's head, trying to pull him closer... A key turned in the door...

Deb.


	2. Good Thinkin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback takes place after "The Bar" but just before "Something Different".
> 
> Oh, and LaGuerta did not die because Dexter found that she had got Hector Estrada out of Prison. Also therefore Deb did not leave.

There was silence as the key was removed from the key hole. Dexter quickly grabbed the box and slid it under the sofa. Just as it touched the floor, the handle started to turn. There was no time to hide. Isaak kept his head berried into Dexter's neck, hiding his face and waited for the inevitable. This was the end, there was no going back and no excuses to give.

Deb had known Dexter was dating a man, Vince told her in the kitchen of Miami Metro. The blood spatter analysis had only just got there quick enough to stop the rumour from spreading further and sworn then all to secrecy. The two siblings were slowly but surely rebuilding their relationship and after a while she got used to him holding back but after she was told about him dating again, she make a compromise that he was to talk to her about this guy he was seeing.

Things were getting better for Deb and Dexter and it had only been three weeks since Vince forced his coming out. Things had got between Dex and Isaak too, Harrison was happy and opening up to Isaak more, even Astor and Cody would Skype the three of them a couple times a week.

It was all over.

The door made a thump sound as it was stopped by it's chain.

"Dex, open up." Deb called.

The back of Dexter's head hit the armrest with a relieved sigh, his eyelids falling shut. "Hang on." He called. He opened his eyes and look down to Isaak who was looking at him. He pointed to Harrison's room, the only place close enough that had the lowest chance of being seen if Deb peeked through the crack of the open door.

Isaak nodded and got up, walking over and slipping into Harrison's room.

Dexter sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on Dex." Deb called once more.

Dexter shook his head and got up, meeting his sister through the crack of the door, except that she was not alone...

"Dex, I'm freezing my balls off here." Vince said.

"Thanks man, I really needed that mental image." Quinn grimaced.

"Even if I did swing that way, I'd be way to much for you." Vince pointed

"Ew, dude."

"I'm just saying."

"Is this a good time?" Angel asked over the arguing Detective and Lab Tech.

Dexter shook his head, "It's a real bad time."

"Is lover boy over?" Vince cooed, pressing his face in the opening of the door, trying to look around.

"Yes, now-"

"Were you about to get it on?"

"Once again, yes. Now go away." Dexter glared at the head in the door.

"Now that was too much information." Quinn commented.

"Open up." Deb said, smile pulling at her lips, which was such a rare sight these days. "I want to meet him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dexter said.

"Why not?" Deb asked.

"It's..." Dexter looked around trying to think of something, anything. "It's just a long story. Can we just do thing another time?"

"He a bit of a bad boy?" Quinn teased with a raised brow and a smirk across his lips.

"Un, I guess. Just go home." Dexter said, placing a hand on the door, "Vince. Move your head."

Deb held his head in place, "Not until we meet him."

"Deb, please just leave it." Dexter sighed, hitting his forehead on the door.

"Ow." Vince said dully.

Angel stepped forward from where he had been standing, looking a little uncomfortable and placed his hand on Deb's shoulder, "Come on. We don't want to ruin their quite night in with Harrison." he said, his features soft and his dark eyes bright and shining in a way that always got to a person's heart.

Deb squinted her eyes at the Sargent before sighing, "Alright, alright." She said, moving her hand from Vince's head.

Vince pulled his head from the door, rubbing the side of his head. "Got to love when the sexy boss lady holds you down." he said, adding, "I'll take a little pain with the pleasure."

Deb resisted the urge to punch him, knowing he'd only enjoy it. "Alright." She said, turning back to her brother. "I'll talk to you later."

Dexter smiled, "Thanks Deb."

* * *

Dexter slowly opened the door to Harrison's room to see Isaak sitting on the edge of Harrison's bed, showing the child a book about cartoon farm animals.

"Hey. How did it go?" Isaak asked.

"It's fine." Dexter said, looking exhausted. "I just need to go to bed."

"Have you ever been to a farm, daddy?" Harrison asked.

Dexter shook his head. "Yeah once. Why do you want to see one?"

Harrison nodded, looking existed.

Dexter smiled at his son. "I'll see what I can do in the future."

"Okay." Harrison lay back in bed, curling up under the covers. "Night daddy, night Zack."

Dexter walked over as Isaak ran a hand through the child's blonde hair, saying; "Goodnight."

Dex kissed his son's cheek, "Night."

The two men slipped out the door and into the main bedroom.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." Isaak said from where he sat on the bed unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I know." Dexter said, stripping to his boxers. "They won't like it and I'll lose you and I..." Dex paused, throwing his clothes into the hamper. "I don't want to."

Dexter could hear the springs creak as Isaak stood from the bed, the light tap of his bare feet on the wooden floor as he walked up to the serial killer and his warm arms that wrapped around him, his hard warm naked chest pressed against his back.

"I'm not going to leave you." Isaak assured, his forehead resting at the back of Dexter's neck.

"I don't think we have a choice." Dexter said placing his hands on top of Isaak's.

"Unless we leave Miami."

"Un?" Dexter blinked. "Leave?"

"I have the funds." Isaak said, moving his lips to Dexter's ear. He whispered, "We could move. Start over. You, me, Harrison. Even Astor and Cody, if they wish."

Dexter just stood there for a second, blinking. "Where?" he found himself asking.

* * *

Six months ago

"You're lucky his shot was bad." Dexter said, rinsing the wound on Isaak's side with alcohol.

"I saw him coming." Isaak hissed, arching his back of the bed. "I'm just happy that bastard George is dead."

Dexter put the top back on the bottle and moved to cover the wound with bandages.

"So..." Isaak started, panting from the pain. "Knifes and braking necks, hm?"

"Among other things."

"My. You are a very interesting human being."

"Thanks?" Dexter said, looking a little confused.

Isaak smirked. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's fine." Dexter said. It had been two days since their kiss which had Dexter confused, especially considering he was the once who initiated it. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Not sure but I think you may have been right about what you said. Before in the bar." The Ukrainian said, eyes falling shut. A bold move to make in front of a serial killer but then again Dexter could have just left him to die, it would have been much easier.

Dexter remembered the kiss well and he would be lying if he said he did not want to do it again. "Which part?" Dex asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, body turned to the older man.

"We would make great friends."

Dexter hummed in agreement. "I don't think that friends are supposed to kiss." he said, lying down next to Isaak. The plastic sheet protecting the bed from blood stains crinkled as he did so.

Isaak raised his brows, eyes still closed. "Do you regret it?"

"No." Dexter said, honestly.

A smile pulled at Isaak's lips. "Would you mind if I did it again?" His steel eyes opened and he turned his head to the side to see the younger man.

"I guess not." Dexter said, moving his body a little closer so that Isaak would not irritate his injury if he chose to do what he was suggesting. "Although you should probably take some pain killer." he said, eyes very nearly falling shut from the pleasant feeling of Isaak's hot breath on his lips.

"I'll be fine." Isaak said before meeting Dexter's lips in a chaste kiss.

* * *

Present

Isaak and Dexter lay on their backs in bed, with only the light of the bedside lamp to illuminate the room.

"There are so many things I need to do before we go." Dexter said. "Finish all my cases, find a new place to live, talk to Astor and Cody about it and kill Hector Estrada. I can't leave without doing that."

"You'll have to be careful. LaGuerta will be watching." Isaak said, shifting onto his side and throwing an arm over Dexter's chest, his chin resting on his soft hair.

"I'm glad I waited. Before they left, Deb told me that LaGuerta has invited a Doctor Vogel to look at the case we have been working on." Dexter said, moving to his side so that Isaak could spoon into his back. "According to Vince, she's the 'serial killer whisperer'. I'm going to have to be more careful."

"We'll figure it out." Isaak said. He curled an arm around Dexter's belly, pulling him close.

"We still have no idea where we're going to go." Dexter pointed out, eyes falling shut.

"I'll look into it when you're at work." Isaak kissed the back of Dexter's neck, smirking when the man arched his back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dexter said, placing his hand over Isaak's.


	3. Good While It Lasted

Dexter watched Dr. Evelyn Vogel as she spoke, trying to look fascinated, it was better then looking totally ignorant. Doakes had been able to see straight through his façade, and if the good Doctor was as good as people said she was, then it would be no hard task for her. Plus the department knew that dear Dexter knew how the mind of a killer work, he had shown as much many times before. Acting slow now would only draw attention, especially from LaGuerta... So he just sat there and acted completely and totally amazed, as much as was realistic for the blood spatter analysis anyway. Hoping to look more like a fellow scientist, interested in the human mind.

The doctor ended her findings and Deb pushed herself up from the table she had leaned against. "Alright everyone, back to work. The moment you find anything and I mean anything, you come to me. Fill in Batista and Quinn when they get back." She stood tall, her words stern and empowering. She had really come into herself in the past six months. Dex would miss seeing her everyday, he had never thought about going without such a thing and yet the time was nearing.

The blood spatter analysis took his leave to his lab, leaving his door propped open in the hope it would make him seem less of a loner. The tests were still running so he started his notes of the work that had been done so far, although it was unlikely the killer would go to prison if Dexter got them first. His ball point pen paused. Maybe he should let them have this one. Deb would prefer it, it would seem less suspicious to Vogel and it would be very un Bay Harbour Butcher like which could possibly get LaGuerta off his back.

Dex felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to view the message. It was from Isaak.

_Busy day?_

Dexter frowned and texted back.

No. Why?

A few seconds later, there was a reply.

_Just wanted to see what you were up too._

Oh. Dexter bit his lip, trying to think of a reply. Something relationship like.

I think we're out of coffee.

Dexter looked at the sent message for a second. He did not think that was what Isaak was after.

_I can grab some now if you want, anything else we need?_

Dex could imagine that the Ukrainian was making one of those looks, the one he always gave the younger man when he did not understand a social cue or gave the completely wrong reaction. A soft smile would pull at his lips and the lids of his steel eyes would fall slightly shut like he was sleepy or the opposite, he would grin wildly, showing all his bright white teeth.

Sugar, bread, eggs, bacon and cheese.

_Okay. Long day at work ahead of you?_

No. I'll be out in an hour.

_Good. I'll see you later._

"Talking to your boyfriend?" Vince asked, throwing himself down on his seat.

"Yeah." Dexter glanced up at the lab tech before his eyes returned to his phone.

See you later.

Dex looked at the message he had sent for a few seconds before he sent another.

X

"When are we going to meet him dude?" Vince asked, pulling the papers he had piled together, into his lap. "It's been like four months since we found out and I'm guessing you've been dating him a while longer?"

"Two, three months."

"Seven months?!" Vince span on his seat to face Dexter at such a speed that he near flew off it. "Well you clearly like him. So, why are you hiding him?"

Dex sighed at the tech. "He has a history." He picked up his phone and clicked a button. Still no reply. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say. He was unsure why he suddenly felt a weight in his stomach but he did not like it all the same.

"Criminal?"

The serial killer nodded.

"How bad?" Masuka asked quietly.

"Batista brought him in. He got off due to tampered evidence." Completely lost evidence was very rare. He could not have the lab tech connecting any dots. "He killed in self-defence."

"Dude..." Vince slouched in his seat, hand on his bald head. "That's just... Dude..." He gave the man a questionable look. "So, you trust him with Harrison?"

"And Astor and Cody." Dexter added, turning away from the phone.

Vince nodded. "Well I see why you would hide him from us. He really killed someone?"

Dexter pulled his best 'I know, it horrible' face, which consisted of a deep sigh and pressing his lips together, eyes looking down on the floor. "Yeah, which is why we can't be together here."

"Hm?"

Before he could go on, his phone buzzed.

_Was that a kiss or are we out of Xs? Your fridge is also missing it's Js, Ts, and Ps._

Dex gave the phone a funny look for a second before realising Isaak was talking about the letter magnets. A small smile pulled at his lips.

"Dex?" Masuka called. He stood, waving at one of the officers who was giving him an odd look. He slipped into the lab, shutting the door behind him. He leant against the door and asked, "You're moving away?"

"He brought it up last night and he's right." Dexter said. "The of us are going to move. I can't say where yet but yeah."

"Wow. Not to rain on your paradise or anything but we've got to meet him Dex. Unless you fake braking up or something they're going to want to meet him before you go and if you just leave then they or at the very least, your sister will show up unannounced."

"Would that work?" Dexter asked.

"Maybe but I want to meet him Dex because not distrusting your judgement or anything but I don't want you getting knifed to death because you were smitten with him."

Dexter raised a brow at the other man. Smitten? "Yeah, that makes sense."

"I promise to keep an open mind." Vince grinned.

"Thanks."

Vince turned to leave, propping the door to stay open as he left.

Dexter turned to his phone and wrote.

It's a kiss.

Seconds later he got a reply.

_X_

Dex smiled.

* * *

Half an hour passed. The station was empty, officers had not long ago headed back home to their families or strippers, one or the other. The tests were done and evidence was packed away, leaving Vince and Dexter to handle the last of their reports. The only unusual thing was that Batista and Quinn were not back yet.

"I think Batista and Quinn got something." Masuka said, rolling his chair back to Dexter's lab, from where he had been peeking around the corner at Deb in her office. "I think she's on the phone with one of them."

Dexter hummed, not stopping in his typing.

"Hey, where do you want to go anyway?"

Dexter stopped, pressing his lips together in thought. "I haven't really thought about it. Somewhere close to the sea. Maybe some place further up north, more green." Harrison really loved the park.

After a few minutes of going through the reports together, mixed with light chatting, Vince and Dexter heard the sound of the elevator ping and boots tapping on the tile stone floor.

Vince rushed into Dexter's lab from he had gone to grab a hole puncher, "You are not going to believe who's here." He eyed the tool, looking almost too scared to go back for it.

Dexter glanced through his blinds and waited for who ever it was to pass so he could see. The moment he saw however he shoot up and was out the door. He stood there in Vince's lab, feeling sick to his stomach, his hand gripping the table as a dizzy spell passed through him.

There was Batista and Quinn, and standing between them, hands cuffed behind his back was Isaak Sirko.

"Dex man, you've got a real set of brass balls on you." Vince commented, partially hiding behind the door frame.

Isaak was taken to Deb's office, where she stood waiting with her arms crossed.

"At least you're not dating him." Vince said, sliding out from his hiding place. He looked up to Dexter, the frown on his face and the look in his eyes gave it away. "You're dating him?!"

Dexter swallowed, his mouth felt dry. His heart was thumping hard in his rib cage but it was not the adrenaline filled alive feeling but a painful trashing in his chest.


	4. Good Start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, would anyone mind being a Beta reader for this story. Reading over the old chapters of this and new ones before they are published?
> 
> Also I can't remember who knows that Dexter is adopted and who his brother is, so for that reason I'm just saying that only Deb and Isaak know.

"You're joking, right?" Vince begged, walking up and down an invisible three stride line, "You have to be joking."

Dexter just stood there, watching as Deb spoke, both wishing he could read lips and that he could not see this at all. The latter one won out and he went back to his lab, sitting down on his seat.

The room did not make him feel safe like it usually did. He just felt cold, even in this heat and empty, void of feeling? Yes. Isaak make him feel, in the same way Harrison could. To be able to feel after a life time of nothing was simply incredible, having it ripped from your body was unbelievably painful. It made him angry, that he would kill anyone who got to close but as Vince touched his shoulder, the other emotions began to pull at his heart. Sadness, hopelessness. He felt like he wanted to cry and knowing that he felt this way, that Isaak could make him feel this way, just made the emotion worse.

Dex held his face in his hands. He had to stop feeling like this. He had to think. He had got out of some pretty tight spots before, he could do it again.

"Dex?"

The sound of Masuka's voice brought him back. They did not the two were dating. This could still work, they just had to get out of here... But Vince was right, one way or another they would find out.

Dexter took a breath, soothing his mind. He lifted his head. He was not losing Isaak and that was final. "Yes. I'm dating Isaak."

Vince rubbed his hands together and sighed. "Why him?"

"He understands me, knows me and likes me anyway."

Vince gave the man a odd look. "What's not to like about you?"

"A lot, trust me." Dexter mumbled, "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

Only due to Dexter's hyperaware naturel from hiding his dark passenger did he hear the ping of the elevator over the sound of Vince mumbling gibberish and his own facing thoughts. He paid it no mind, if it was LaGuerta there was nothing he could do now and if he was out there looking worried it could give away that he knew Isaak more than anyone could have thought... Minus Vince.

"Was he like flirting with you when we were at his apartment, when you were looking over the dead body?" Vince asked, a smile on his face from how unbelievably messed up the this whole thing was.

Quite possibly. Dexter was not too sure. "No." he said.

"How do you know he's not just using you or something. I'm no stranger to that Dex." Vince said.

"Like when your lab assistant took the prosthetic arm from the Ice Truck Killer case." Dexter interjected.

Vince's eyes went wide. "How did-"

"I got it back. We can put it back later." Dexter said, "He's not a bad guy, he's-"

"The hell!"

Dexter knew that voice. "Jamie?" He ran out his lab to see a furious Jamie Batista running over to Deb's office, the occupants of which looked very confused. Harrison stood next to Quinn's desk, looking a little lost. Dex ran over to him.

"Hey buddy." he wrapped an arm around his son.

"Jamie, you can't-" Deb started.

" **You** can't arrest a guy just because he's dating your brother!"

Dexter closed his eyes.

Crap.

He stood and turned to see Vince standing in his own lab.

"Can you watch him for a second?" he asked. Fully aware of the eyes on him.

Vince nodded, taking Dexter's place and he went to Deb's office.

Dexter stepped into the office. Angel, Quinn and Deb all stared at him in shock but Dex's deep green eyes went straight to Isaak's steel irises, he was sat down on a chair angled to Deb's desk.

"Am I missing something?" Jamie asked the room, eyebrows low in annoyance.

"Isaak Sirko is the leader of the Koshka Brotherhood." Quinn said, leering at the Koshka, "The Ukrainian mob."

Jamie turned to Dexter. "Is this true?!"

Dexter nodded, eyes still on Isaak. He found that he felt calmer than before. Maybe it was because the anticipation was over, maybe he was just too determined to fix this or maybe his make as an emotionless being, a psychopath, was numbing him of the emotions. "Why are you wearing cuffs?" he asked.

Isaak also looked a little dulled or maybe he just had better control of his emotions as he had always had them. "I said they could put cuffs on me if they could bring my shopping."

"I could have gone without coffee."

"I've seen you in the mornings, you can't." Isaak smiled.

Dexter smiled too, a wave a sadness pulling the corners of his lips down and he had to gulp, trying to stop himself from getting overwhelmed.

"This is all kinds of fucked up." Quinn commented, running a hand over his shaved head.

"There has to be a mistake." Jamie shook her head.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Deb agreed. "Why him?"

"Why me?" Dexter shrugged.

Isaak jumped up from the seat and stood before Dexter, before anyone could do anything. He kissed him, it lasted no longer than a few seconds but it felt so much longer. "Because you're you." he said.

Dexter wrapped his arms around Isaak's neck, hiding his face between his neck and shoulder. Smiling as Isaak kissed his cheek. After a few seconds Dexter pulled back and pressed his forehead against the older man's, eyes falling closed. "People can be very different when you know them." Dex said. "I bet," he said to the group, "I bet that you couldn't guess that I hate blood. The feel of it touching me makes me sick. And I'm adopted." Dexter opened his eyes, pulling back from Isaak but keeping his hands on the man's chest. "And those two things are connected." he said.

Angel, Quinn and Jamie quickly connected the dots and were saddened by the results. They were too shocked to ask anymore, not that Dexter gave them the chance.

"Jamie, I need you to take Harrison home." Dexter said, turning to the young woman.

She nodded and walked out the room.

"Telling you all who I am deep down will help you understand why." He said to the group. "Because there is no way in hell that I will let you break us apart." he turned back to Isaak.

The Ukrainian had an indescribable look on his face. "Are you sure about this?"

Dexter nodded.

Isaak kissed his forehead.

"Harrison!" Jamie called.

Harrison ran to his father, wrapping his arms around his dad's leg. "What's happening?"

"It's alright." Dexter said, placing his hand on his son's head. "We're just sorting some things out."

Harrison looked up at Isaak with his big blue eyes. "Don't go." he said.

Isaak squatted down so he was eye level with the child, wanting to touch him, to comfort him but his arms were still stuck behind his back. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Harrison wrapped his arms around Isaak's neck. "I love you Zack."

"I love you too, kid." Isaak said.

Pulling back, Harrison turned to Jamie, who took his hand and lead him out of the room.

Dexter rubbed Harrison's hair as he went. "We'll see you soon."

Isaak and Dexter looked at the people around them, looks of mixed emotions painted across their faces. Vince appeared at the door but still nothing was said. It was like the calm before the storm but the second the ping echoed across the room as the elevator doors shut, all hell broke loose.


	5. Good, Great, Fucking Fantastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have not read the books, Dexter's thoughts (the very last line in this chapter) is the first sentence from Jeff Lindsay's book Darkly Dreaming Dexter.

_October 3, 1973_

"Come on Dexie. It's gonna be alright." Brian assured his baby brother, "I know it looks scary but it's just a load of big boxes." He peeked out the car window to where their crossed armed mother moved back and forth, bouncing up and down, trying to keep warm as waited for the men to arrive.

"I'm cold." Dexter said, his knees already pulled to his chest with his thin arms wrapped around them. He was shivering lightly, trying to curl further into himself to seal in some heat, regardless of how little there was.

The car they sat it was a sickly pale green, it was old with borderline completely busted engine. There were gaps in the driver's window, making it impossible to put the window back up if it were to be wound down and it let the cold autumn air. It was night time but it was not dark, the full moon sat high in the sky illuminating the land more than any lamp post could.

Brian frowned before noticing something out the window. He gave a toothy grin. He crawled over to his little brother and wrapped an arm around him, with his spare hand he pointed out the window. "Look Dex, it's the moon. It's a pretty big one isn't it? So full."

Dex looked at it. "It's fat." he said, smiling cheekily.

"Yeah." Brian laughed. "It's fat and red."

"Ish." Dexter added.

"Reddish." Brian agreed before laughing once more.

* * *

_Present day_

Angel unlocked and opened the door to his unused beach side restaurant, flicking on the lights and stepping inside, the group followed. Angel had yet to leave Miami Metro and open his restaurant, there was no excuse he just could not, not yet anyway but it was here waiting for when he was ready.

"I think we're going to need a few drinks for this." Angel said with a groan, heading over to the safe under the bar.

"Bright idea Sargent." Quinn said sarcastically, "Let's get drunk around the Ukrainian mobster. Genius."

"Would you like to handcuff me again, detective?" Isaak asked.

Quinn glared at him.

"That sounded dirty." Vince commented.

Isaak smirked at the lab tech. "Like a bad porno."

Vince nodded rapidly and shuffled off, still a little scared by the man.

Isaak could not help but roll his eyes. "You have no need to be afraid of me." he said, taking a seat next to Dexter at the large table in the corner.

"I'm not." Dexter pointed.

"Well then you're either stupid or high." Quinn said. "He's the leader of the Koshka Brotherhood for fuck sake. What is wrong with you?!" he yelled at the blood spatter analysis, slamming his hands down on the table.

"I am not Koshka anymore. They don't take kindly to homosexuality." Isaak said calming, standing up and straightening his suit jacket as he made his way over to Quinn. "But thrust me, if you ever even touch Dexter." he got right in Quinn's person space. "You will regret it."

Quinn took a step back in shock and fear, and tripped over a chair leg. He fell onto his butt with no real pain except for his wounded pride.

"My," Isaak smirked, "that is rather pathetic." he said, turned and sat back next to his other half.

Dexter gave Isaak a peck on the cheek.

"And what was that for?" Isaak asked, smile pulling at his lips when he heard the detective scrabble up.

"I don't like Quinn." Dex said simply.

Isaak chuckled before turning back to the group. "In all seriousness; I am no longer Koshka and serve no threat."

"And those guys you killed in the bar?" Deb questioned, taking a seat at the table.

"Self-defence."

"And how exactly was that self-defence?" Deb tilted her head questionably, a unimpressed look on her face.

"Well as you may have noticed, I was outnumbered and they were rivals to the Koshka Brotherhood." Isaak said, "I followed a man into there, he was responsible for the death of one of my men and he knew I was following him. He must have told them I was Koshka as their presence was not very welcoming. I stood no chance of survival if I ran away."

"Okay." Deb said, leaning back in her seat, thinking over her next words.

Angel placed the glasses on the table, along with a bottle of Australian rum. He filled two glasses and passed them to Isaak and Dexter. "How did you two meet?"

"Thank you." Isaak smiled.

"Thanks. Originally? When you took me to the Foxhole to talk to George Novikov." Dexter said, "We spoke for a little while and that was it really. We later met at a bar accidentally, after he shock his tail. It was a little surreal," Dex said, eyes boggling slightly, "but we got on well and he was going to go so I kissed him."

"Wow. Ballsy Dex." Vince commented.

"Come on you two." Angel said to Vince and Quinn, "Take a seat." he said, taking the spot next to Isaak. There was limited space and it was unlikely any one else would sit there. "So," he turned to Dexter, "You said before that you were adopted?"

"Yes." Dexter said. He took a sip of the rum, blinking at the strength of the drink. He took a breath, feeling a little better when Isaak grasped his hand. "When I was three, my mother was an informant, giving information on a drug ring to my adoptive father Harry." He said, "One night, they found out. We were dragged to a shipping container, she and three others were killed right there. I was spared."

"Crap." Quinn said, taking a seat next to Angel. While Vince sat between Dex and Deb.

"Crap indeed." Dexter said. "It did not help that they did it by cutting her up with a chainsaw."

"Fuck." Batista said, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

Vince shook his head in amazement and Deb just looked to the floor. It was just so horrible.

"Wait." Quinn said, realising something in his shocked state. "Why aren't you upset about this?"

Dexter looked at him with a look that just said 'really'. "I sat in a shipping container filled with blood for two days. I'm a little bit different."

Quinn pointed a finger at the analysis. "You're a psychopath."

"Yep." Dex said, popping the 'p'.

"You're kidding?" Angel asked.

Dexter shook his head. "Had it not been for Harry, I don't know what I would have become."

"What do you mean?" Deb asked.

Dexter sighed. "Harry knew there was a possibility I would be different. When he realised I was a psychopath, he trained me to fake emotions."

Deb just looked at her brother with a look of desperate disbelief. "The fuck Dex."

"I can't feel what you feel." Dex said, "I never could and I never will. Harry knew that. He took every precaution to make sure that I would not become a killer."

"Fucking hell Dex." Deb stood, rubbing a hand over her face, "You can't just decide that a kid is going to be a killer."

"He did not just decide." Dexter said, "He just took precautions."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Well." Dexter sighed, "You brought a dog home once and he said you could not keep it because I was allergic. The real reason was that he was worried that I would kill it."

"My dad thought my brother was going to be a serial killer and now he's dating Isaak fucking Sirko." She pitched the bridge of her nose, knowing full well that Dexter was a serial killer. Her father had been right. "Good, great, fucking fantastic."

"But you turned out fine." Angel said.

"My brother was not so lucky."

"Brother?" Quinn said.

"You have a brother?" Masuka asked.

Dexter gripped Isaak's hand from under the table, so they were palm to palm. He squeezed the hand and got a squeeze back in return. Dex nodded. "Yes. He was two years older, he remembered what happened while I forgot and while I got a family who would understand, he was put away, labelled mentally unstable." he took another sip of his drink.

"He was, Dex." Deb said.

"I know." Dexter said, "Now I do remember what happened and my life before that. I remember him screaming at Harry not to take me away, I remember when we used to play and how he used to make mom's night walking and working for the drug cartel sound normal and not frightening." He looked down to the brown liquid, "It was not until years after, after Rita's death," after Nebraska, "that I would remember the good times. That night he could not think of anything so we sat there in the car talking about the moon. We'd never seen such a full red moon like that before and every night after when I saw a red moon I would feel," The thrill. A closeness to his shadow side, his dark passenger. A dark being that they both had, created on the same night, in the same way. "I would just feel. It's hard to explain, I don't really feel that often." he looked out the window, sunset had not even started. "It's all I have left off him now."

"What happened to him?" Batista asked, concern painted over his face.

"Died." Dexter said. Now was the time. "My real name is Dexter Moser."

* * *

_September 13, 2006_

Dexter sat in his car waiting for Father Donovan. He glanced up to the full red moon hanging low in the sky, not knowing that the morning would bring his first sighting of his brother's work. So similar but different from his own but familiar all the same. His bright green eyes turned dark, his shadow self leaching blackness and need. He smiled to himself, a dark hungry smile, and the thoughts sounded in his head as he stared at the red jewel in the sky, it's light radiating that strange feeling. A very dark, almost primal feeling of safety, for reasons he never could or would try to explain.

_Moon. Glorious moon. Full, fat, reddish moon, the night as light as day, the moonlight flooding down across the land and bringing joy, joy, joy._


End file.
